Hazama
, C0, C1, C2, C3, C4, Clay Clone, Explosive Clay, Explosive Landmines, Explosion Release: Landmine Fist, Iwagakure Kinjutsu, Planet Destruction Cannon, Suicide Bombing Clone, , Burning Finger, Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique, , Chakra Seal, Cloth Binding Technique, Dark Sealing Method, , Armour of Sticky Gold, Barrier Encampment Method, Body Elimination, Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Cannabis Fist, Chakra Threads (Fūma), Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Eye Mind Reading, Four Black Fog Battle Formation, Killing Intent, Living Corpse Reincarnation, Projection Technique, Rain of Spiders, Scroll Communication Technique, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling, Summoning Technique(Kyodaimugo;Sharks;Spiders), , Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, Gentle Fist, Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, Nanto Seiken, , Body Absorption, Chakra Blast Cannons, Destroying Axe Fist, Jet Booster Jump, Piston Fist, Piston Fist: Style One, Sage Transformation, , Auditory Comprehension, Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Hell Shriek, Resonating Echo Drill, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Balance Disruption, Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration, Sound Release: Echo Confusion, Sound Release: False Surroundings, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Horrifying Blow, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Shriek, Sound Release: Sonar, Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion, Sound Release: Ultimate Silence, , Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, Wind Release Armor, Wind Spiders Technique, |tools= Binding Cloth, Boots, Clay Pouch, Cloak, Clothing, Fear Toxin, Garian Sword, Mind Awakening Pill, Oblivion~Lost, Retractable Spear, Right Arm, Sealing Tag }} Background (Needs updating) Appearance Hazama is dressed within a black suit, one that, by the look of it, has cost a lot of money. Many think the man of a high noble family, and perhaps that is true, but who knows? The man's eyes shine a golden topaz that seem to even glow within a moonless night. His once black hair is now a green color, one that is usually accompanied by a fedora to match his appearance. On the man's hands are brown fingerless(and knuckle-less) gloves, that hide the mouth on his left palm and the air tunnel on his right. Overtop the whole attire is his newly gained Otokage robes, opened in the front to expose his suit from underneath. Personality Thoughout his whole life of psycho-wards, mental testing, and countless other things, everything came to one thing; Hazama is not only bipolar, but clinically insane. This combination caused extremely violent tendencies, causing him to have a terribly unnerving aura around him. Among the many ninja of Otogakure, Hazama has been marked the most merciless. A pure masochist, as well as a sadistic monster. Excitement runs wildly through his body at the pain of others, though too much excitement has also been known to send him over the edge. His insanity is something that he can control most times, though it is known to slip lose at random points, fluxing as much as his mood swings. Abilities Besides the obvious Byakugan, Hazama has a unique and unreadable fighting style. Some would call the way he fights a sure way to get himself killed although in the end, his fighting style makes him perhaps one of the hardest enemies out there. His true strength is greater than most he fights. Having being trained in both the way of Lotus and the Hyuuga. Right off the bat his strength and speed are already much higher than most people's, this coming from his Lotus Training. Next would be his strike speed, being a blur without even activating a single gate due to both his training in Lotus AND Hyuuga, both which are known for striking with great speeds. His speed is truly where his danger lays, once removing his weights from his legs, his speed truly becomes like a human blur, proving a good challenge for Sharingan Users. Misc